


Harry Potter i Kamień Filozofów

by Mizuri



Series: Harry Potter Historia Prawdziwa [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter - Freeform, Multi, OOC, coś czego jeszcze nie było, dwie dziewczyny i zupełnie inna historia, nowa historia
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:18:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3223799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizuri/pseuds/Mizuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hogwart - Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa. Historia jest prawie ta sama. Jednak co się stanie jeśli dodamy dwie postacie, które wiedzą czego chcą. Jak bardzo można zmienić bieg historii, którą znają wszyscy?<br/>Nowe postacie, nowa historia, nowe początki.<br/>Harry Potter trafia do Hogwartu w wieku jedenastu lat. A my wraz z nim uczymy się jak wiele może zmienić jeden uścisk dłoni.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Paulina O'Connel**

**   
**

**  
**

**Agnes Clark**

**   
**

**  
**

**Draco Malfoy**

**   
**

**  
**

**Blaise Zabini**

**   
**

**  
**

**Harry Potter**

**   
**

**  
**

**  
**

**Rozdział 1**

\- Wiecie jaką interesującą rzecz zauważyłam kiedy wracałam z łazienki? - zapytała Agnes wchodząc do swojego przedziału w Ekspres Hogwart.

Wszyscy siedzący spojrzeli na nią zaciekawieni, ale dziewczyna tylko siadła i głośno westchnęła.

\- No mów, że wreszcie! - krzyknęli w końcu.

\- Nasz plan pójdzie psu w dupe bo Harry siedzi w przedziale z przeklętym Weasley'em i jakąś tam szlamą! - po wypowiedzeniu tego zdania dziewczyna zrobiła się czerwona na twarzy jak dorodny pomidor.

\- A skąd wiesz, że to szlama? - zapytał Draco i nachylił się żeby wziąć słodycze ze swojej walizki.

\- Bo wyczuwam takie gówno na odległość - odpowiedziała i poprawiła się na swoim siedzeniu, a następnie wyrwała Crab'owi czekoladową żabę, której na szczęście jeszcze nie tknął.

-To moje!

\- Już nie - wzruszyła ramionami i spojrzała na Paulinę -Trzeba jeszcze raz przećwiczyć nasz plan - dodała i kiwnęła głową do przyjaciółki z naprzeciwka.

\- Dobra, to ty Agnes jesteś Draco, ja będę Potter'em, a ty Zabini będziesz zdrajcą krwi i wiesz o kim mówię - wskazała odpowiednio na poszczególne osoby.

\- Ohh, poczekajcie popsuła mi się fryzura - powiedziała Agnes, a cały przedział zaczął się śmiać oprócz blondyna.

\- To nie jest śmieszne! Crabbe! Goyle! – krzyknął.

\- Yyyy my przepraszamy - odpowiedzieli chórem.

\- No dobra już bez żartów. Agnes zaczynaj - Paulina spojrzała z powagą na dziewczynę, ale nadal delikatny uśmiech wkradał jej się na usta.

\- Hej Harry, jestem Draco dużo o tobie słyszałem, ty pewnie o mnie nic - dziewczyna podała rękę, a przyjaciółka uściskała ją i uśmiechnęła się do niej.

\- Miło mi, jestem Harry i rzeczywiście nie słyszałem - powiedziała i spuściła delikatnie głowę.

\- Molfoy ty gnido, czego tu szukasz! - wrzasnął Zabini.

\- To ja już pójdę Harry, miło było Cię poznać. Chyba nie jestem tu mile widziany - powiedziała Agnes robiąc minę zbitego psa.

\- Ron dlaczego jesteś taki niemiły?! On nic nie zrobił - Paulina zwraca uwagę Zabiniemu i z powrotem spogląda na Agnes - Przepraszam za niego, ciebie też było miło poznać. Mam nadzieje, że jeszcze się spotkamy i wtedy opowiesz mi coś o sobie – dodaje.

-Tak oczywiście. No to do zobaczenia - odpowiada dziewczyna.

\- I tak ma to wyglądać rozumiesz Malfoy? Bo jak coś zepsujesz to cię własnymi rękami ukatrupię. A i jeszcze jedno, jak już nasz plan się powiedzie, to Harry nigdy, ale to nigdy ma się nie dowiedzieć- spogląda na wszystkich z przedziału, a każdy odpowiada jej kiwnięciem głowy.

-Dobra a teraz mam troszeczkę gorsze pytanie. A co jeśli nie trafimy do tego samego domu? - zapytał Blaise, a w wagonie zapadła grobowa cisza, którą przerwał Draco.

\- A niby z jakiej paki mamy nie trafić do Slytherinu skoro wszyscy z naszych rodzin tam trafili?

-No nie wiem, jeśli by patrzeć na to gdzie byli nasi rodzice to nie sądzę, że Harry będzie w naszym domu.

-No nikt nie powiedział, że będzie, ale i tak dobrze by było się z nim zaprzyjaźnić - Agnes wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Ale nie powiesz, że lepiej by było go mieć u siebie - spojrzał wyczekująco na dziewczynę, a ona tylko machnęła ręką jakby odganiała muchę.

-Tym Zabini będziemy przejmować sie później - powiedziała i zwróciła się do Crabbe, który otwierał opakowanie z fasolkami Bertiego Botta - No i co tam? Jaką tym razem masz kartę? - zapytała nachylając się nad chłopakiem.

\- Niestety takich mam już chyba trzy - westchnął ciężko.

\- A pamiętacie jak Agnes dała Goyle'owi fasolkę o smaku rzygowin? - zapytała Paulina już zaczynając się śmiać, bo przypomniała sobie sytuacje sprzed dwóch lat.

\- A najlepsze było to, że on nawet się nie skrzywił tylko stwierdził, że smakuje jak wszystko co zjadł po chorobie żołądkowej - powiedział Draco i także zaczął się śmiać - Skąd ty w ogóle wiedziałaś, że ona jest o takim smaku?

\- Nie wiedziałam, tylko wyglądała jak czekoladowa, ale jak jej się przyjrzałeś to miała jakieś inne domieszki i niby taki sam kolor, ale różniła się o jakiś jeden odcień. A po za tym, tu odezwał się mój Ślizgoński charakter - odpowiedziała i spojrzała na chłopaka z wyższością.

\- Jeszcze nawet nie jesteś w Slytherinie - odezwał się Zabini.

\- Blaise denerwujesz mnie dziś. Co Ci odbiło? Ona _będzie_ w Slytherinie, to jest oczywiste jak wschód słońca - powiedziała Paulina i ze zrezygnowaniem pokręciła głową.

\- To nie wina Blaise'a, on się po prostu stresuje. Jego matka na peronie powiedziała, że jak nie trafi do Slytherinu to bardzo ją rozczaruje - powiedział Goyle, który od dłuższego czasu siedział i nie odzywał się nawet słowem.

\- Zamknij się Gregory! Co Cię to w ogóle obchodzi?! - krzyknął i wstał ze swojego miejsca - Może znajdę sobie inne miejsce, bo jak na razie to liczy się tu tylko dom Salazara Slytherina - powiedział i wyszedł trzaskając drzwiami od przedziału.

\- No ja rozumiem, że się chłopak zestresował, no ale bez przesady żeby aż tak wybuchać? - powiedział Draco poprawiając swoje włosy.

\- Nie Draco, nie rozumiesz, bo twój ojciec nie powiedział Ci nic takiego - Agnes odezwała się do chłopaka i zmierzyła go wzrokiem.

\- Tak, Agnes ma racje, nie rozumiesz. Wujkowi nawet przez myśl nie przechodzi, że był byś gdzie indziej więc darował sobie taką formułkę - powiedziała lekko zirytowana Paulina patrząc na Malfoy'a z politowaniem.

\- Nieprawda, ojciec przyjąłby to z godnością, jakbym trafił gdzie indziej - odpowiedział unosząc wysoko głowę.

\- No już to widzę. Wiesz co by zrobił? Rzucił by na ciebie Avade i powiedział, że nigdy nie miał syna- Agnes uderzyła Draco otwartą ręką w tył głowy.

\- Tak coś w tym jest - zgodziła się z nią brunetka.

\- Nie prawda! - bronił się chłopak i odepchnął rękę blondynki, a reszta przyglądała się potyczce miedzy nim a Agnes.

\- Zamknij się Malfoy i nie dotykaj mnie !- warknęła dziewczyna.

\- Super! - odpysknął z krzywą miną.

\- Ekstra! - blondynka syknęła przez zaciśnięte zęby.

\- Fajnie! - zawtórował jej, a reszta wywróciła teatralnie oczami.

\- Zajebiście, nara - westchnęła i odwróciła się tak żeby nie patrzeć już na chłopaka.

-Nara - Draco odezwał się jako ostatni i także zamilkł jak dziewczyna.

\- A Ci jak zawsze swoje, nigdy im to chyba nie przejdzie - powiedziała Paulina i mocniej wbiła się w swój fotel.

 

Kiedy wreszcie pociąg dotarł na miejsce, uczniowie z pierwszych klas zostali poprowadzeni do Wielkiej Sali przez prefektów i ustawili się przed stołami nauczycieli. Dyrektor wygłosił swoją coroczną mowę i podał Tiarę Przydziału profesor McGonagall, a następnie zajął swoje miejsce.

Cała piątka stała i obserwowała wszystkich dookoła dokładnie przyglądając się jak wyglądają, aby zapamiętać choć połowę swojego rocznika.

\- No dobra, idę do Harr’ego bo dopiero go zauważyłem - powiedział Draco i już zrobił pierwsze kroki kiedy Paulina szarpnęła go za szatę.

\- Pamiętaj jak coś zepsujesz to zatłukę cię osobiście - powiedziała - a teraz idź i zrób dobre wrażenie tak jak ćwiczyliśmy. Pamiętaj, że był wychowywany przez mugoli deblu. No idź - dodała i wygłodziła szatę na jego ramieniu, która z resztą sama zmięła. Chłopak wziął głęboki oddech i pokierował się prosto do swojego celu.

\- Cześć Harry, jestem Draco, dużo o tobie słyszałem, ale ty pewnie o mnie nic - powiedział, podając mu dłoń i delikatnie, dosłownie o kilka milimetrów spuścił głowę w geście udawanego zakłopotania.

\- Cześć - odpowiedział Harry podając mu rękę.

\- Malfoy ty gnojku, co ty tu robisz?! - wrzasnął Weasley i zmierzył go wzrokiem.

\- Miło było Cię poznać Harry, ale chyba już pójdę bo nie jestem tu mile widziany - powiedział Draco z udawanym skruszeniem i przykrością, której właśnie doświadczył. W głowie chłopaka już tworzyła się myśl, że jeśli ich plan się uda, to zniszczy tego rudego padalca.

\- Ron dlaczego jesteś taki niemiły? On nic nie zrobił - powiedział Harry patrząc gniewnie na chłopaka - Przepraszam Cię za niego, nie wiem co mu strzeliło do głowy. Ciebie też było miło poznać, mam nadzieję, że jeszcze się zgadamy i opowiesz mi coś o sobie, bo wcześniej miałeś racje, niewiele o tobie wiem.- uśmiechnął się przepraszająco.

 Draco odwzajemnił uśmiech i odwrócił się do dziewczyn, aby do nich podejść i w tym samym czasie zauważył ja te przybijają sobie piątkę.

\- Paulina O'Connel - krzyknęła profesor, a dziewczyna zajęła swoje miejsce i spojrzała na resztę uczniów, którzy pozostali do przydziału. Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Vincent i Gregory byli już w Slytherinie.

\- Hmmm myślę, że to nie jest trudny wybór : Slytherin! - krzyknęła Tiara, a Ślizgoni zaczęli bić brawa, że następna osoba trafiła do ich domu.

\- Agnes Clark - wywołano następną osobę i założono jej artefakt.

\- No nie wiem, nie wiem myślę, że najbardziej odpowiedni będzie Huffelpuff - krzyknęła, dziewczyna wstrzymała oddech, a na jej twarzy malowało się przerażenie. Siedzący przy stole Slytherinu Draco, Paulina, Zabini tak samo jak ona wstrzymali oddech i patrzyli na nią jakby jej już nie znali. Przy stole Huffelpuff'u zaczynały się pierwsze oklaski.

\- Taki mały żarcik, twój umysł nadaje się tylko i wyłącznie do Slytherinu. Slytherin! - tiara ponownie wrzasnęła na całą sale i zaczęła się śmiać. Agnes podniosła się z krzesła i stanowczym krokiem podeszła do stołu i zajęła swoje miejsce koło Pauliny i naprzeciwko Draco, który po swojej stronie miał już Pansy starannie się do niego przymilającą.

-Zarąbisty żarcik, następnym razem jak będę miała ten artefakt w rękach to na gacie Merlina spalę go, albo podeptam tak, że mnie popamięta po wsze czasy - powiedziała zdenerwowana dziewczyna.

\- A już myślałem, że z mojej ekipy odejdzie jedna osoba - zaśmiał się Draco.

\- Hahah bardzo śmieszne Draco, ale się uśmiałam. Myślałam, że moja przyjaciółka od kołyski właśnie dla mnie umarła, a po za tym mój drogi to jest moja i Agnes ekipa nie twoja. Ty jedynie do niej należysz - Paulina spojrzała na niego mrożącym krew wzrokiem - A teraz zamknij się bo Harry jest następny - dodała i odwróciła się tak by dobrze widzieć podium.

\- Bardzo interesujące, bardzo. Zastanawiam się nad dwoma domami... Myślę, że tak będzie lepiej. Slytherin! - przy wymienionym stole wybuchły okrzyki i oklaski.

\- No i lajtem mamy Pottera. Było się tak srać Zabini? - powiedziała Paulina i przybiła piątkę z Agnes, która w miedzy czasie spojrzała na stój Gryffindor'u, a jaj wzrok przykuł zawiedziony rudzielec. Dziewczyna bezdźwięcznie przesłała mu słowo looser i uśmiechnęła się do niego z wielką drwiną.

\- Spójrzcie na minę Snape'a - powiedział Blaise, a wszyscy spojrzeli w stronę profesora który mamrotał coś pod nosem, a jego mina nie była zbyt zadowalająca.

\- Chce zobaczyć jego minę na eliksirach jak Harry coś sknoci, jeśli coś sknoci, a on nie będzie mu mógł odjąć punktów bo zrobi to swojemu domowi - zaśmiała się Paulina.

-No nie sądzę żeby był dobry w czymkolwiek. W końcu wychowywali go mugole - skwitował Blaise i wzruszył ramionami.

\- Co ty go tak od początku strofujesz? - zapytała Agnes.

-Nie strofuje tylko jestem realistą - odparł i zrobił jedną ze swoich dumnych min.

\- Dupistą, a nie realistą, ty po prostu go nie lubisz - wtrąciła się Paulina, po czym machnęła na niego ręką kiedy chłopak chciał coś dodać, ale akurat do stołu zmierzał już nowy uczeń. Harry podszedł do stołu i usiadł od razu koło Draco. Pomimo tego, że cała szóstka miała już Harr’ego, Paulina spojrzała na Malfoy’a i wzrokiem przekazała mu, że to jeszcze nie koniec uprzejmości i że nadal ma go na końcu różdżki jak coś skopie.

\- Hej Harry, jestem Paulina, to jest Agnes, Blaise, Crabbe i Gregory - dziewczyna przedstawiała wszystkich po kolei i miło się do niego uśmiechnęła.

\- Miło mi was poznać, jestem Harry - chłopak pomachał i uprzejmie się uśmiechnął.

 Agnes mocno kopnęła Draco pod stołem i swoją miną dała mu do zrozumienia że ma się odezwać.

\- Nie musisz się ich obawiać są naprawdę spoko - powiedział po chwili i poklepał Harr’ego w ramię, na co ten tylko wzruszył ramionami.

-Ja jestem Pansy Parkinson - podała mu rękę i mocno go uściskała -Nie wiem dlaczego Paulina mnie nie przedstawiła -dziewczyna szeroko się uśmiechnęła i już chciała się na niego rzucić, ale Draco powstrzymał ją lekkim odepchnięciem.

\- Nie wiem, może dlatego że jesteś przykra - Agnes wyszeptała pod nosem tak, że tylko siedząca koło niej Paulina i Blaise mogli ją usłyszeć i którzy nie omieszkali uśmiechnąć się po jej małym komentarzu.

\- Skoro się z nimi trzymasz to pewnie tak jest - uśmiechnął się i sięgną ręką po sok dyniowy stojący naprzeciwko niego.

\- Ooo lubisz sok dyniowy dosłownie tak jak ja - brunetka ponownie wtrąciła się do rozmowy.

\- No nie wiem Parkinson, może tak jak wszyscy czarodzieje - powiedziała Agnes i głośno westchnęła, a po jej głowie krążyły myśli dlaczego ona tu jest, nie mogła usiąść troszeczkę dalej? No nie wiem, może tak z trzydzieści miejsc.

\- Tak naprawdę to nie widziałem, że jest dyniowy. Po prostu wziąłem dzbanek ponieważ chce mi się pić. I szczerze mówiąc nigdy nie piłem soku dyniowego - powiedział Harry i nalał sobie soku, po czym ostrożnie go spróbował i twierdząco pokiwał głową - Naprawdę jest całkiem spoko - uśmiechnął sie do wszystkich, którzy akurat na niego patrzyli.

\- Jestem ciekawy jak wcześnie będę musiał jutro wstać - powiedział Crabbe i oparł się na swojej ręce.

\- Z tego co wiem to na dziewiątą mamy pierwsze zajęcia. Transmutacje z profesor McGonagall - powiedziała Paulina, a Agnes poklepała go po plecach.

\- Dasz radę.

Reszta kolacji minęła już w spokoju, uczniowie dokończyli swoje posiłki i udali się do domów zaprowadzeni przez swoich prefektów. Sypialnie w lochach były podzielone na dwójki bądź czwórki. Dziewczynom trafiła się dwójka, a chłopcom czwórka, którą zajęli Harry, Draco, Crabbe i Gregory, ponieważ Blaise był sceptyczny co do tego aby mieszkać z Harrym w jednym pokoju.

\- Na szczęście mamy dwójkę bo nie wyobrażam sobie tu Pansy albo Millicenty- Agnes z westchnieniem na ustach usiadła na łóżko.

-Ona trochę przypomina mi chłopaka, ma taki męski głos i posturę - powiedziała Paulina i także zajęła swoje miejsce na łóżku.

-Tak mnie denerwuje Parkinson, że nawet sobie tego wyobrazić nie możesz. Ona zarywa do wszystkiego co się rusza zaczynając od Draco, a kończąc na Gregu - dziewczyna wywróciła oczami i opadła na swoje łóżko.

\- Dobra mniejsza o nie, ojciec będzie dumny, że mamy Pottera w swoich szeregach - powiedziała Paulina i złowieszczo się uśmiechnęła.

-Twój ojciec, mój ojciec i ojciec Draco - dodała Agnes i odwzajemniała uśmiech przyjaciółki.

-Tylko Harry nie może się o tym dowiedzieć - obie dziewczyny przytaknęły twierdząco głowami.

 

*

 

\- Wiesz co, mam do ciebie pytanie Draco. Czy ja coś zrobiłem Blaise’owi bo nie zbyt mnie chyba lubi - powiedział Harry wyjmując swoje książki z kufra.

\- On się boi, że zajmiesz jego miejsce u boku Draco - odezwał się Greg a Crabbe stojący obok niego tylko się żachną.

\- Przecież ja nie chce zajmować niczyjego miejsca. Ja po prostu nie mam tu zbyt wielu znajomych i z tego domu poznałem tylko Draco - Harry starał się obronić.

-Ty to wiesz, my to wiemy, ale on najwidoczniej nie - Draco rzucił Harr’emu jedno z ciasteczek swojej mamy -spróbuj jest naprawdę dobre - uśmiechnął się, a w głowie zaczęło mu świtać, że chyba za często się uśmiecha.

\- A po za tym, ja myślałem, że wy się trzymacie razem całą szóstką - powiedział Harry i ugryzł ciastko rzucone wcześniej przez blondyna.

\- No tak, trzymamy się. Ale tak na marginesie to najbardziej ze sobą trzymają się Agnes, Paulina i Draco. Ich rodziny znają się od zawsze, a oni od kołyski - powiedział Crabbe i uśmiechnął się pocieszająco do Harr’ego, który odwzajemnił uśmiech.

\- Tak czy inaczej, nikt nie będzie zajmował żadnego miejsca - wtrącił się Draco i po jego słowach Harr’emu widocznie zrobił się przykro -Nie chodzi mi o to, że nie będziesz się ze mną przyjaźnił, ponieważ mam Pauline, Agnes i resztę. Po prostu możesz do nas dołączyć i będzie nas wtedy więcej - wzruszył ramionami i pocieszająco poklepał Harr’ego po plecach.

\- Im więc tym lepiej. Będzie przynajmniej wesoło - powiedział Greg i się zaśmiał.

Kiedy dwójka osiłków wyszła do pokoju wspólnego, Harry podszedł bliżej do Draco i usiadł na jego łóżku.

-Wiesz co sobie w was cenie? -zapytał i pytająco się na niego spojrzał.

\- Nie wiem, bo jesteśmy czys... -chłopak zakasłał i od razu się poprawił -Bo jesteśmy po prostu fajni? - zaśmiał się i zakłopotany wcześniejszą gafą poprawił włosy.

-Nie, bo po prostu traktujecie mnie jak normalnego chłopaka, a nie Harr’ego Pottera - uśmiechnął się i poprawił na łóżku.

-A co Weasley i tamta sz.. i tamta dziewczyna traktowali cię inaczej?- zapytał blondyn i zganił się w myślach za swoją nieostrożność.

-Tak, coś w tym jest. Ron chciał od razu dotknąć mojej blizny, a Hermiona była zachwycona bo czytała o mnie w wielu książkach - odpowiedział i uważnie przyjrzał się chłopakowi siedzącemu obok. Draco pomyślał, że szlama i wiewiór są żałośni, ale nie powiedział tego na głos, może kiedyś to zrobi. - A ty kim jesteś, bo miałeś mi o sobie opowiedzieć - dodał Harry i szeroko się uśmiechnął.

-Hmm jakby Ci to powiedzieć, mój ojciec pracuje w ministerstwie tak jak ojcowie Pauliny i Agnes. W naszym świecie moje nazwisko jest znane dzięki mojemu ojcu i takie tam - powiedział i zastanawiał się od kiedy to on umie mówić tak swojsko, nie jak przystało na prawdziwego arystokratę. Co to miało być 'takie tam'? Gdyby słyszał go jego ojciec na pewno nie byłby zadowolony. Chłopcy rozmawiali jeszcze przez chwile, a następnie położyli się spać.


	2. Rozdział 2

**Rozdział 2**

Agnes właśnie wyszła z łazienki i zauważyła podenerwowaną Paulinę, która  zbierała ostatnie rzeczy potrzebne na zajęcia. Kiedy dziewczyna wychodziła z pokoju mamrotała pod nosem, że zabije Crabbe’a  za to, że jej nowy podręcznik „Wprowadzenie do transmutacji Rok I” jest ubrudzony w czekoladzie. Mocno trzasnęła drzwiami, a Agnes zdezorientowana całą sytuacją zaczęła szukać potrzebnych jej rzeczy. Nie zajęło jej to długo, ponieważ dziewczyny trzymały porządek. Po pięciu minutach wyszła z pokoju i rzuciła na drzwi mało skomplikowane zaklęcie ochronne, którego nauczył ją tata. Kiedy weszła do pokoju wspólnego zauważyła pod kominkiem interesując scenkę. Pansy obmacywała Draco, a chłopak starał się dyskretnie, ale tak żeby zrozumiała, ją odepchnąć. W pewnym momencie zauważył Agnes przyglądającą się całej sytuacji z uśmiechem na ustach. Blondyn spojrzał na dziewczynę błagającym spojrzeniem, aby pomogła mu się uporać z Parkinson, ale Agnes tylko uśmiechnęła się do niego, przesłała w powietrzu całusa i bezdźwięcznie powiedziała: „Powodzenia skarbie”. Blondynka odwróciła się na pięcie i wyszła z dormitorium. Na szycie schodów zauważyła Blaise’a idącego do Wielkiej Sali. Podbiegła do niego i zakryła mu oczy własnymi rękami.

\- Pansy? - zapytała chłopak a ona szybko zdjęła ręce z jego twarzy.

\- Jak mogłeś pomylić mnie….- urwała w połowie zdania, ponieważ zauważyła uśmieszek błąkający się na ustach przyjaciela – Zrobiłeś to specjalnie! - krzyknęła i klepnęła go w ramie.

\- Kocham denerwować Cię z samego rana - powiedział i cały czas się uśmiechał.

-Ty zawsze mnie denerwujesz - odpowiedziała i dała mu kuksańca w bok.

\- Bo wtedy robisz się tak fajnie czerwona na twarzy i aż Ci oczy błyszczą - zaśmiał się i wygładził miejsce, w które uderzyła go dziewczyna.

\- Jak tam pierwsza noc? – zapytała.

\- No w sumie to całkiem nieźle - chłopak wzruszył ramionami, a Agnes nachyliła się żeby zobaczyć jego twarz.

\- Nie wiem czy tak nieźle bo masz sińce pod oczami jakbyś nie spał przez miesiąc - pokazała mu język  i już miała się wyprostować, kiedy ktoś wpadł na nią z takim impetem, że o mało co nie straciła równowagi i nie upadła.

\- Uważaj jak chodzisz Clark - powiedział rudzielec, a dziewczyna nachyliła się nad nim jakby chciała mu coś wyszeptać do ucha, a w rzeczywistości krzyknęła z potężną siłą.

\- To ty uważaj jak łazisz! – chłopak złapał się za ucho i zrobił niezadowoloną minę.

\- Jesteś świrnięta - powiedział i w między czasie cały czas przecierał swoje ucho.

\- Uważaj na słowa Weasley, chyba nie chcesz żeby twój tatuś stracił prace w ministerstwie co? Bo wiesz ja z moim chętnie pogadam jak to pewien… - chłopak przerwał jej w połowie zdania.

\- Przepraszam - powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby.

\- No ja myślę - dodała Agnes i dumnym krokiem razem z Blaise’m weszli do Wielkiej Sali.

Kiedy przystanęli kilka kroków od przejścia, zobaczyli tam Paulinę nachylającą się nad Crabbe’em, wymachując przy tym rękami i Pottera siedzącego koło Greg’a i śmiejącego się z całej sytuacji. Po chwili podeszli i zajęli swoje miejsca.

\- Gdzie jest Draco? - zapytała Paulina siadając i dając spokój Crabbe’owi, który odetchnął z wielką ulgą.

\- Z tego co widziałam to stoi jak słup soli w czasie kiedy Pansy mu się naprzykrza. Prosił mnie o pomoc, ale co ja jestem Armia Zbawienia - dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami i nałożyła sobie na talerz bekon i muffina.

 Każdy zajął się swoim śniadaniem i nikt nie zwracał na nikogo uwagi dopóki do Sali nie wszedł Malfoy. Wszyscy spojrzeli w jego kierunku i zaśmiali się, ponieważ u jego boku nadal była Pansy. Chłopak zdenerwowany podszedł do stołu i usiadł na swoim miejscu. Po chwili obok niego zasiadła Pansy, która w dalszym ciągu się do niego przymilała. Blondyn głośno westchnął i potarł czoło. Paulina zaczęła się śmiać z nieporadności Draco, a Agnes wstała, okrążyła stół i stanęła za brunetką.

\- No już Parkinson, won mi z tego miejsca – powiedziała, a dziewczyna obejrzała się, patrząc na nią lekko zaszokowana.

\- Nie, bo ja chce siedzieć koło Draco - powiedziała swoim piskliwym głosem.

\- A ja chce księcia w lśniącej zbroi, no już masz trzy sekundy - Agnes spojrzała na nią z mina mordercy, a dziewczyna z wielką niechęcią przesunęła się. Blondynka zajęła miejsce koło Draco – Parkinson przesuń się bo nie mam ochoty zwrócić śniadania – dodała, a brunetka przesunęła się dalej i siadła koło Notta.

\- Wprowadzasz  terror - odezwała się Paulina i zaczęła się śmiać.

\- Nie mów, że Ci to przeszkadza - powiedziała Agnes  –  A co do ciebie mój drogi, to powiedz jej w końcu „weź się odwal”. Nie mam zamiaru ratować ci dupy za każdym razem - zwróciła się do chłopaka siedzącego obok.

Blondyn spojrzał błagalnie na Paulina, a ta tylko prychnęła w jego stronę.

\- Ma racje. Ani ja, ani ona, nie będziemy Cię ratować za każdym razem kiedy tamtej coś odwali - powiedziała.

Reszta śniadania przeminęła bez większych problemów. Wszyscy jedli, gadali ze sobą o wszystkim i o niczym. Następnie zabrali się i całą swoją grupką udali na pierwsze zajęcia Transmutacji. W klasie były poustawiane dwuosobowe ławki. Agnes z Paulina zajęły tą na samym końcu, zaraz przed nimi Draco z Harrym, a następnie Blaise z Theodorem, no i oczywiście Crabbe z Greg’iem. Reszta klasy wyglądała podobnie, Ślizogoni na samym końcu, a reszta z przodu.

\- O patrzcie, Krukoni i Puchoni mają teraz latanie - powiedział Draco nachylając się do okna.

\- My zaczynamy latanie w środę - powiedziała Paulina i rozłożyła swoje pergaminy.

Po chwili w sali zapadła cisza ponieważ z kota, który siedział na biurku nauczyciela transmutowała się Profesor McGonagall.

\- Witam wszystkich na moich zajęciach. Jestem profesor Minerwa McGonagall i będę was uczyć transmutacji w tym jak i w następnych klasach. Wyjaśnijmy sobie coś na samym początku. Bardzo, ale to bardzo, nie lubię spóź… - nauczycielka nie dokończyła, ponieważ do klasy wpadał zdyszany rudzielec ze swoim kolegą. – Hmmm bardzo interesujące - wymamrotała pod nosem.

\- My przepraszamy, zgubiliśmy się - powiedział Ron.

\- Tak, to bardzo interesujące panie Weasley i panie Longbottom. Kiedy wpadliście do mojej klasy właśnie wyjaśniałam pozostałym uczniom jak bardzo nie lubię spóźniania - powiedziała i uważnie im się przyjrzała – To pierwszy i ostatni raz kiedy nie poniesiecie za to konsekwencji. A teraz siadać na miejsca i żebym nie musiała wam już dziś zwracać uwagi - machnęła ręką wskazując im wolne miejsca w pierwszych ławkach obok Granger.

\- Akurat musiały nam się trafić zajęcia z Gryfonami, nie mogli to być chociaż Krukoni - westchnęła Paulina i odwróciła się w stronę Agnes.

\- Lepiej już Gryfoni niż Puchoni, nie sądzisz? - zapytała ją przyjaciółka.

\- W sumie masz racje - brunetka twierdząco pokiwała głową.

\- Na pierwszych zajęciach wprowadzę was w tajniki transmutacji - powiedziała profesor i stanęła na przodzie klasy – Może na początek ktoś powie nam co to jest za przedmiot.

\- Ja wiem, ja wiem, ja wiem - wszyscy usłyszeli Hermione, siedzącą w pierwszej ławce.

\- Nie zlej się ze szczęścia, że wiesz - powiedziała Paulina pod nosem, a Agnes zawtórowała jej śmiechem.

\- No dobrze, to może ostatnia ławka powie, bo widzę że bardzo w niej wesoło - profesor wskazała na ławkę dziewczyn, a cała sala odwróciła się w ich stronę.

\- Transmutacja jest jedną z najbardziej złożonych dziedzin magii polegającą na przeobrażaniu przedmiotów lub stworzeń w to co chcemy uzyskać - powiedziała Paulina wstając z krzesła, a nauczycielka twierdząco pokiwała głową zaskoczona odpowiedzią.

-To może koleżanka powie jak możemy to uzyskać - wskazała na Agnes, która podniosła się i wzięła lekki wdech.

\- W trakcie praktykowania transmutacji należy skupić się na wykonywanej czynności i uważać, by się nie przejęzyczyć. Należy także zwrócić uwagę na poprawny akcent. W przeciwnym razie zaklęcie może zadziałać w niepożądany sposób - dziewczyna odpowiedziała i zajęła swoje miejsce.

\- Jestem pod wrażaniem. Dziesięć punktów dla Slytherinu, po pięć dla każdej z dziewczyn za prawidłową odpowiedź.

Granger odwróciła się do dziewczyn i obdarzyła ich zdumionym spojrzeniem za co dziewczyny odwdzięczył się wzrokiem pełnym politowania.

\- To niby takie dziwne, że zapoznałyśmy się  książkami do szkoły zanim się w niej znalazłyśmy?- zapytała Agnes i spojrzała pytająco na Paulinę, która właśnie próbowała zrobić coś ze swoim piórem bo nie chciało pisać na jej pergaminie. Po chwili pióro wystrzeliło atramentem prosto w kierunku twarzy zszokowanej dziewczyny. Blondynka dzięki szybkiemu refleksowi odepchnęła przyjaciółkę delikatnie w bok i zapobiegła małej katastrofie.

\- Na gacie Merlina co to było? - zapytała zbulwersowana i nie odpowiedziała na wcześniej zadane jej pytanie.

Razem z przyjaciółką rozejrzały się po sali i zauważyły że Pansy patrzy na nie i głupio się uśmiecha.

\- A to mała gnida - powiedziała Agnes.

\- Zabije ją, no przysięgam Ci, że jej coś zrobię. Co tej wariatce odbiło?

\- To pewnie chodzi o Draco - powiedział Harry odwracając się do dziewczyn i kładąc ręce na ich ławce - Nie wiem czy zauważyłyście, ale ona jest bezgranicznie zakochana w Draco, a wy jej to wszystko utrudniacie - chłopak wzruszył ramionami.

\- Ale to Agnes ją dziś przepędziła nie ja, więc dlaczego moje pióro było zaklęte? – dziewczyna powiedziała i w między czasie wzrokiem mordowała Parkinson.

\- Wasze pióra są takie same, jak sądzę, Agnes to ty miałaś dostać atramentem - do rozmowy dołączył Draco.

\- Uwierz mi, że jakbym nim dostała to pierwszą ukatrupiłam bym przeklętą Parkinson, a następny w kolejce mój drogi był byś Ty - dziewczyna klepnęła go w tył głowy, na co skrzywił się jakby naprawdę go to zabolało.

\- Dlaczego mnie? – spytał pocierając miejsce na głowie.

\- Bo to tobie musiałam ratować dupę. A teraz racz odwrócić swój arystokratyczny tyłek, bo my z Pauliną mamy zamiar zrobić notatki - blondynka westchnęła, a chłopcy w tym samym czasie odwrócili się do swojej ławki.

Reszta lekcji minęła w spokoju, dziewczyny robiły notatki i uważnie słuchały jak pani profesor z wielką ekscytacją opowiada od zaklęciach transmutacji. Kiedy zajęcia się skończyły, wszyscy powoli zaczęli wychodzić z klasy. Pansy podniosła się ze swojej ławki i żeby wyjść z sali musiała minąć ławkę, którą zajmowały Agnes i Paulina. Podczas gdy dziewczyna przechodziła obok, brunetka wyciągnęła nogę jakby miała wyjść z ławki dzięki czemu Parkinson padła na ziemi jak kłoda.

\- O Merlinie, Pans wszystko w porządku? – zapytała i podała jej rękę, aby ta mogła się podnieść.

Kiedy dziewczyna prawie stała Paulina puściła jej rękę i Parkinson ponownie uderzyła o ziemie, ale tym razem bardziej boleśnie – Niezmiernie mi przykro - Paulina nachyliła się do niej – Jeszcze jedna taka akcja, a nie będę taka miła - wycedziła przez zęby, a następnie obdarzyła ją uśmiechem i powędrowała z Agnes do Draco i Harre’go stojących w drzwiach i przyglądającym się z zaciekawieniem całej akcji.

Kiedy brunetka ochłonęła, dopiero wtedy  zadała sobie sprawę, że Harry też patrzył na nią kiedy zemściła się na dziewczynie. Teraz w jej głowie kłębiły się myśli czy dobrze postąpiła i co Harry o tym pomyśli, a co najważniejsze czy nie straciła jego zaufania.

\- I to ja niby sieje terror - powiedziała Agnes gdy cała ich paczka podążała na Zaklęcia z Flitwick’iem.

\- I tak muszę przyznać, że to było niezłe, sam bym tego lepiej nie wmyślił - Draco poklepał dziewczynę po ramieniu, a ona tylko się do niego uśmiechnęła, pomijając już uwagę że on by nic nie wymyślił.

\- Tak muszę przyznać, że było to warte obejrzenia - powiedział Harry i kiwną potwierdzająco głową. Reszta drogi minęła im szybko i bez żadnych zbędnych kłopotów, typu ucieczka schodów lub zgubienie drogi. Kiedy dotarli, przed salą było już kila osób, które uformowały się w grupki i rozmawiały o wszystkim i o niczym. Po niespełna pięciu minutach profesor zawitał przed klasą i wpuścił swoich uczniów do sali. Kiedy wszyscy zjedli już swoje miejsca i można było cokolwiek powiedzieć nie przekrzykując się przez gwar panujący w klasie, profesor wdrapał się na stos książek i zaczął przemawiać.

\- Witam na zajęciach zaklęcia i uroki. Ja jestem Filius Flitwick. Mój przedmiot jest nauczany w [Hogwarcie](http://pl.harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Hogwart) od bardzo dawna. Status tego przedmiotu jest niepewny w innych uczelniach, aczkolwiek jest bardzo ważny, ponieważ to tu poznacie rozmaite podstawowe zaklęcia i uroki. Na moich pierwszych zajęciach nauczycie się prostego zaklęcia lewitującego Wingardium Leviosa- profesor uniósł swoją różdżkę, a następnie poprawnie wymawiając zaklęcie wymierzył je w pióro leżące na jego biurku. – Teraz spróbujcie wy - zachęcił wszystkich.

Uczniowie wzięli różdżki do rąk i zaczęli machać nimi na prawo i lewo wymawiając słowa zaklęcia. Paulina, Agnes, Draco i Blaise podnieśli swoje pióra za pierwszym razem.

\- Cudownie, patrzcie, patrzcie - profesor wskazywał na ich miejsca i był zachwycony efektem – O i jeszcze jedno – dodał i wskazał na Hermione, która z dumną miną lewitowała swoje pióro.

Harry siedzący koło Pauliny próbował je podnieść, ale nie wychodziło mu to, przez co zdenerwował się i spojrzał na pozostałych. Kiedy zobaczył że na sali jest mnóstwo osób, które nie uniosły jeszcze swojego pióra trochę podniósł się na duchu.

\- Harry to się mówi „Wingardium Leviosa” z takim akcentem, a nie z tym, który próbujesz uzyskać- Hermiona spojrzała na niego wyższością.

\- Zamknij się Granger i zajmij się sobą i swoim rudzielcem. Nie będziesz pouczać prawdziwych czarodziei - Draco odpyskną w stronę dziewczyny, a Paulina i Agnes zamarły.

\- Draco zamknij się - syknęła Paulina. Co on wyprawia to, że mi się udało wywinąć i Harry nic nie powiedział to nie oznacza, że będzie przymykał oko na wszystko, pomyślała dziewczyna. A przede wszystkim z Pansy nie ma żadnych stosunków, nawet koleżeńskich, a z tą szlamą to co innego.

\- Nie Paulina zostaw go, on ma racje. Hermiona jak była byś tak uprzejma to zajmij się ludźmi ze swojego domu - powiedział Harry i wyrwał Paulinę z jej przemyśleń. Wszyscy z paczki spojrzeli na niego z otwartymi ustami i ze wzrokiem jakby właśnie patrzyli na kogoś obcego. Chłopak zignorował ich, ponownie rzucił zaklęcie i tym razem zadziałało. Jego pióro delikatnie zaczęło falować w powietrzu. Hermiona odwróciła się w swoją stronę z oniemiałą miną.

Reszta zajęć minęła szybko i bez żadnych dalszych przygód. Po zakończeniu lekcji wszyscy udali się do lochów gdzie za 15 minut miały zacząć się pierwsze zajęcia z Eliksirów. Po dotarciu na miejsce, nauczyciel siedział już w klasie i dokładnie przyglądał się wchodzącym uczniom. Kiedy w drzwiach zobaczył Harr’ego jego twarz przybrała wyraz pogardy i wściekłości. W przeciwieństwie do lekcji transmutacji wszyscy Ślizgoni zajęli pierwsze ławki. Kiedy sala była pełna, profesor odezwał się donośnym głosem.

\- Przepraszam, ale czy uczniowie Domu Gryffindora, nie zostali nauczeni podstawowych manier? Drzwi nie zamknął się same panie Weasley. – powiedział Snape z ponurą miną.

Gryfon wstał i zamknął drzwi po czym wrócił na swoje miejsce. Siadając nie trafił w stołek i upadł.

\- Nie dość, że bez manier, to jeszcze fajtłapa. – powiedział profesor poczym odwrócił się do tablicy. Następnie bez słowa napisał na niej „Eliksir wyostrzający humor”.

\- Czytałam już o nim w książkach – odezwała się Granger, na co oczy całej sali zwróciły się ku niej.

\- To bardzo ciekawe panno… - Snape spojrzał na nią.

\- Granger.

\- … panno Granger. Gratuluję umiejętności czytania. Gryffindor traci pięć punktów.

\- Ale za co?! – krzyknął z oburzeniem Weasley.

\- Minus kolejne pięć punktów. Chce Pan bawić się dalej? – zapytał Snape, na co wszyscy Ślizgoni zachichotali. – A teraz jeśli Gryfoni pozwolą chciałbym zacząć lekcję. – rozejrzał się po Sali patrząc z pogardą na Gryfonów.

\- Eliksir poprawiający humor. O’Connel, składniki.

\- Utłuczone skarabeusze, korzeń imbiru, żółć pancernika, panie profesorze. – powiedziała Paulina bez zająknięcia.

\- Jak warzymy, Clark?

\- Po rozgrzaniu wody do wrzątku dodajemy składniki w kolejności, dziesięć gramów utłuczonych skarabeuszy, trzy korzenie imbiru i pięć mililitrów żółci pancernika . Po każdym dodanym mieszamy trzy razem zgodnie z obrotem wskazówek zegara. Na końcu gotujemy eliksir przez dwadzieścia minut, po czym powinien on uzyskać barwę jasnej żółci.

\- Dobrze, a po każdym składniku jakie mają wystąpić kolory Zabini.

\- Po skarabeuszach jasna zieleń, można powiedzieć nawet że jasny limonkowy, po korzeniach o trzy tony ciemniejszy od poprzedniego i na samym końcu po żółci pancernika mocny żółty, który po dwudziesto minutowym gotowaniu powinien wyblaknąć i przybrać barwę jasnej żółci  - odpowiedział i głęboko westchnął po długiej odpowiedzi.

\- Pan Malfoy opowie nam o efektach ubocznych eliksiru.

\- Efekty uboczne. Nieopanowany śmiech, ból żołądka i głowy, krwawienie z nosa i utrata poczytalności.

\- Dwadzieścia punktów dla Slytherinu za prawidłową odpowiedź i przygotowanie się do lekcji. Na co czekacie? Zaczynajcie.

Wszyscy z pośpiechem zabrali się do pracy. Snape zaczął krążyć po sali jak jastrząb szukając ofiary.

\- Longbottom, czy według Ciebie te skarabeusze są utłuczone?

\- Ja…ja… - zająknął się Nevill.

\- Ty, jesteś niekompetentnym idiotą, panie Longbottom. Utłucz je porządnie zanim stracę cierpliwość.

\- Tak, p-panie profesorze.

Nagle w całej klasie dało się słyszeć cichy jęk. Snape zatrzepotał peleryną jak nietoperz i w mgnieniu oka pojawił się przy Potterze.

\- Panie Potter, przynosi pan hańbę Domu Węża. – syknął Snape – Nie dość, że jest pan w moim domu to jeszcze pana umiejętności osiągają poziom wiedzy Weasleya. 

\- Mówiłem. – szepnął Blaise.

\- Zamknij się Zabini i zajmij się swoim eliksirem. Byłoby szkoda gdyby nagle wybuchł nieprawdaż? – powiedziała Paulina patrząc na niego z pod byka.

\- Trzeba go po prostu trochę podszkolić, panie profesorze. My się tym zajmiemy, proszę się nie martwić  – Agnes uśmiechnęła się do Snape’a.

\- Oby, panno Clark.

Kiedy tylko skończył mówić w Sali rozległ się wielki huk i swąd spalenizny.

\- Finnigan! – krzyknął nauczyciel.

Seamus siedział z osmoloną twarzą. Włosy stały dęba i w niektórych miejscach unosił się z nich dym. Snape machnął różdżką usuwając zapach, dym i zawartość kociołka.

\- Minus dwadzieścia punktów dla Gryffindoru. Brawo Finnigan. Jeden z najprostszych eliksirów, a tobie udało się go zniszczyć. Zacznij od początku, ale tym razem postaraj się nie wysadzić nas wszystkich w powietrze - warknął nauczyciel i spojrzał na ławkę obok gdzie Hermionie Granger szło w najlepsze, a rudzielec śmiał się ze swojego kolegi. Kiedy chłopak zorientował się, że profesor bacznie mu się przygląda, nachylił się nad swoim kociołkiem i zaczął w nim mieszać żeby odwrócić uwagę nauczyciela.

\- Co ty robisz Ronaldzie, trzeba mieszać tylko trzy razy - powiedziała dziewczyna i szturchnęła go w bok, wywar w kociołku chłopaka przybrał kolor mocnej zieleni, a powinien być delikatnie limonkowy.

\- No panie Weasley, chce zobaczyć jak wybrniesz z tego koloru. Przypominam, że barwa ostateczna ma mieć kolor jasnej żółci -powiedział Snape i obdarzył go potępiającym spojrzeniem.

Po dwudziestu minutach wszyscy skończyli i czekali na ocenę. Profesor zaczął od uczniów ze swojego domu.

\- Tak bardzo dobrze Paulina. Kolor taki jak powinien być, to samo Draco. - Następnie podszedł do stołu gdzie była Agnes i Harry. -Tak myślę, że ta zamiana miejsc dobrze panu wyjdzie, panie Potter. Agnes ładny kolor taki jak ma być, u pana Pottera też, ale myślę że to zasługa koleżanki - po niespełna dziesięciu minutach mężczyzna przeszedł do oceniania Gryfonów i już po trzech pierwszych kociołkach jego twarz przyjęła wyraz jakby właśnie chorował na febrę.

-Tak panno Granger dobrze, ale co do ciebie Weasley to z tego co mnie pamięć nie myli, a mnie nigdy nie myli, to mówiłem, że kolor ostateczny to jasna żółć tak jak u pani Granger, a nie zgniła pomarańcza - profesor spojrzał na rudzielca tak, że chłopak czuł się jak śmieć pod jego butem. Reszta kociołków była w miarę dobrze uwarzona i kiedy zajęcia dobiegały końcowi wszyscy zaczęli czyścić swoje kociołki i uporządkowywać miejsce pracy.

-Pani Clark i O’Connel zostaną na chwilę po lekcji - powiedział profesor, a następnie wszyscy zaczęli wychodzić z pomieszczenia. Kiedy sala była już pusta dziewczyny podniosły się ze swoich miejsc i powędrowały na podwyższenie gdzie siedział profesor. –Wiem, że to wasza zasługa, że Potter jest w Domu Węża i nie wiem jakim cudem to uczyniłyście, ale jeśli chodzi o pomoc temu chłopakowi to dajcie mu jakieś dodatkowe lekcje w pokojach, jednak nie wyręczajcie go na lekcjach. Nienawidzę ściągania i kiedy zauważę, że na egzaminie któraś z was próbuje mu pomóc, to uwierzcie mi konsekwencje będą srogie. Dziś przymknąłem oko na wywar Pottera panno Clark, jestem w stu procentach pewny że ten półgłówek wysadził by kociołek jak ten przeklęty Gryfon. - powiedział profesor i zmierzył dziewczyny ostrym spojrzeniem – A teraz gratuluję dobrych odpowiedzi, spodziewałem się poprawnych, ale nie aż tak obszernych. Myślę, że lata naszej nauki będą jednymi z lepszych. Teraz możecie iść na zasłużony obiad. - dziewczyny twierdząco pokiwały głowami, wyszły z klasy i ruszyły schodami do góry. Po dziesięciu minutach dotarły na Wielką Salę i zajęły swoje miejsca.

\- Co chciał od was Snape? - zapytał Draco i napił się soku dyniowego.

\- Nic szczególnego, takie tam, że musimy dać Harr’emu korki - odpowiedziała Paulina i wzruszyła ramionami.

Całą godzinną przerwę wszyscy spędzili na Sali gadając o zajęciach, na których już byli. Kiedy do rozpoczęcia następnych zostało dziesięć minut, uczniowie zaczęli wstawać od stołów i kierować na następne zajęcia. Ślizgoni mieli teraz Obronę Przed Czarną Magią. Po dotarciu pod salę stanęli przy parapecie i zaczęli swobodnie rozmawiać.

\- W Drumstrangu to nawet uczą czarnej magii – odezwał się Draco.

-Wiem. W Beauxbatons można się jej uczyć jeżeli się chce, tylko u nas jest zakazana co jest dla mnie niepojęte - powiedziała Paulina i pokiwała głową z rezygnacją.

\- Miałem iść do Drumstrangu, ale matka się nie zgodziła bo to za daleko - powiedział ponownie Draco i zrobił niezadowoloną minę.

-Zap-ppraszam do do s-Sali - usłyszeli za sobą głos nauczyciela i odwrócili się w jego kierunku. Mężczyzna nie był zbyt wysoki, a na głowie miał turban, który zakrywał mu całą głowę prócz twarzy. Dziewczyny spojrzały po sobie, przybrały obojętne miny i szybko weszły do klasy. Pomimo, że w ich wnętrzu szalało rozbawienie z wyglądu i sposobie mówienia profesora ich twarze były niewzruszone. Po pięciu minutach każdy był już na miejscach, a profesor zajął swoje miejsce na podwyższeniu.

-W-w-witam w-wszystkich n-na moich za-zajęciach. Jestem prof-profesor Kwiryniusz Quirrell - mężczyzna przedstawił się i uśmiechnął do uczniów siedzących w sali.

\- Powiedz mi, że to jest żart, żart jak nic - powiedziała Paulina i spojrzała na Agnes.

\- Obawiam się moja droga, że nie - blondynka odpowiedziała jej i otrząsnęła się z szoku.

\- Dość że wygląd, na dodatek mowa, to jeszcze wisienką na torcie jest imię i nazwisko - skomentowała brunetka i głośno westchnęła.

\- Mój kot ma już lepsze imię - Agnes przetarła ręką twarz w geście zrezygnowania.

\- Macie koty? - zapytał Harry i spojrzał na obie dziewczyny z wielkim zdziwieniem.

\- Tak, bo co? - dziewczyna spojrzała na niego jakby właśnie urwał się z choinki.

\- Bo ja mam sowę, myślałem, że wszyscy mają sowy - wzruszył ramionami – A jak się nazywają? - dodał po chwili ciszy.

\- Mój ma na imię Varia, a Pauliny Regulus - odpowiedziała dziewczyna i zajęła się swoimi notatkami, ponieważ Harry uniemożliwiał jej ich robienie jak tylko potrafił. Całe zajęcia były spokojnie, profesor zaświadczył, że na całym roku będzie tylko teoria, żadnej praktyki.

To były ostatnie zajęcia tego dnia i wszyscy ze zmęczeniem poszli do swoich pokoi wspólnych. Każde zajęcia wyciągnęły trochę energii z każdego ucznia, dlatego w pokoju wspólnym panowała cisza. Na fotelach i kanapach znajdowali się uczniowie. Niektórzy leżeli, inni siedzieli, a jeszcze inni spali. Draco pół-siedział pół-leżał na kanapie z zamkniętymi oczami, Agnes leżała mu na kolanach smacznie śpiąc, Paulina zajęła fotel i także siedziała w nim z zamkniętymi oczami. Harry spał na podłodze, ponieważ ześliznął się z oparcia kanapy gdzie była Agnes i Draco. Jedyną osobą, która nie spała lub nie miała zamkniętych oczu był Blaise, który czytał książkę z zajęć od czarnej magii. Kiedy wybiła godzina osiemnasta nikomu oprócz Crabbe’owi i Goyle’owi nie chciało się iść na kolację.

\- Czyli to dlatego mnie odpychał! - krzyknęła Pansy, która wróciła z kolacji.

Agnes nieznacznie poruszyła się na kolanach blondyna, a ten otworzył oczy.

\- Co się tak wydzierasz Parkinson, zobaczyłaś wreszcie swoje odbicie w lustrze czy co? - odezwała się Paulina, która przebudziła się na swoim fotelu i skrzywiła od światała panującego w pokoju.

\- Jakbym wiedziała, że Agnes chce go dla siebie, to bym się bardziej postarała żeby jej go zabrać - oburzyła się Pansy i zmierzyła blondynkę morderczym spojrzeniem.

\- Parkinson myślałam, że jak będę udawać, że śpię to sobie pójdziesz i nie będę musiała oglądać twojej twarzy - powiedziała Agnes, otworzyła oczy i poprawiła się na kolanach Draco. Chłopak położył dłoń na jej plecach, a drugą przeczesał jej włosy – Dla twojej wiadomości Parkinson to nie, nie jestem z Draco, nie byłam i nie będę. On jest wolny jak ptak, tylko wiesz, jest jeden problem. On cie nie chce, tak trudno to zrozumieć? - zdenerwowana dziewczyna usiadła i zrzuciła ręce Draco ze swojego ciała.

-Tylko tak mówisz bo chcesz go dla siebie - zaczęła dziewczyna, ale Agnes nie dała jej dokończyć, ponieważ nie czekając na jej dalsze słowa podniosła się i minęła ją, po czym skierowała się do swojego pokoju. Po piętnastu minutach do pokoju wpadła Paulina i tak głośno trzasnęła drzwiami, że chyba usłyszeli ją Gryfoni w swojej wieży.

\- No ja nie wierzę. Ty poszłaś to się do mnie doczepiła, że ja z nim jestem. Usiadłam koło Draco, a on objął mnie ręką za zagłówkiem i ta wariatka wracała nie wiem skąd, ale oczywiście przybiegła i zrobiła rumoru na cały wspólny, że to ja jednak jestem z Draco. Na Merlina trzeba pozbyć się tej dziewuchy. - powiedziała gestykulując rękami na prawo i lewo.  Dwadzieścia minut później dziewczyny leżały już w łóżkach i próbowały zasnąć wzburzone zachowaniem Parkinson.

**  
**

### 

### 


	3. Prolog

 

**Prolog**

 

 

Ciszę wokół nich przerwał jakiś warkot. Spojrzeli na ulicę, wypatrując odblasku reflektorów, a warkot narastał i narastał, aż zamienił się w ryk, kiedy oboje spojrzeli w niebo, bo właśnie stamtąd nadleciał wielki motocykl, który wylądował tuż przed nimi. Motocykl miał naprawdę imponujące rozmiary, ale na człowieku, który go dosiadał, nie mogło to robić żadnego wrażenia. Wzrostem dwukrotnie przewyższał normalnego człowieka, a szerszy był przynajmniej pięciokrotnie. Trudno było uwierzyć w jego wymiary, a był przy tym niesamowicie dziki - długie, zmierzwione czarne włosy i broda prawie całkowicie przykrywały mu twarz, dłonie miał wielkości pokryw od pojemników na śmieci, a stopy w wysokich, skórzanych butach przypominały małe delfiny. W przepastnych, muskularnych ramionach trzymał małe zawiniątko.

\- Hagrid! - powitał go z ulgą Dumbledore. - Nareszcie. Skąd wytrzasnąłeś ten motocykl?

\- Pożyczyłem go, panie psorze - odpowiedział olbrzym, złażąc ostrożnie z motocykla.

\- Od młodego Syriusza Blacka. Mam go, panie psorze.

\- Nie było żadnych trudności?

\- Nie, panie psorze... Dom był całkiem rozwalony, ale go wyciągiem, zanim zaroiło się od mugoli. Zasnął, bidula, jak przelatywaliśmy nad Bristolem.

Dumbledore i profesor McGonagall pochylili się nad zawiniątkiem. Wyłaniała się z niego buzia uśpionego niemowlęcia. Na jego czole, pod kępką kruczoczarnych włosów, zobaczyli dziwną bliznę, przypominającą błyskawicę.

\- To właśnie tu?... - wyszeptała profesor McGonagall.

\- Tak - odrzekł Dumbledore. - Zostanie mu na zawsze.

\- Nie możesz czegoś z tym zrobić?

\- Nawet gdybym mógł, to bym nie zrobił. Blizny mogą się przydać. Sam mam jedną nad lewym kolanem, jest doskonałym planem londyńskiego metra. No dobrze... daj mi go, Hagrid... miejmy to już za sobą.

Dumbledore wziął Harry’ego w ramiona i zwrócił się w stronę domu Dursleyów.

\- Może... mógłbym się z nim pożegnać, panie psorze? - zapytał Hagrid.

Pochylił swoją wielką, kudłatą głowę nad Harrym i obdarzył go czymś, co musiało być bardzo drapiącym, włochatym pocałunkiem. A potem nagle zawył jak zraniony pies.

\- Ciiicho! - syknęła profesor McGonagall. - Obudzisz mugoli!

\- Prz-e-e-p-ra-a-a-szam - załkał Hagrid, wydobywając z kieszeni wielką chustkę w kropki i chowając w nią twarz. - Ale n-n-ie mogę w-w-wytrzymać... Lily i James nie żyją... a bidny mały Ha-a-rry ma tu mieszkać z mugolami...

\- Tak, tak, to bardzo przygnębiające, ale weź się w garść, Hagrid, bo nas wszystkich złapią - wyszeptała profesor McGonagall, klepiąc go energicznie po ramieniu, a tymczasem

Dumbledore przełazi przez niski murek i podszedł do frontowych drzwi. Położył Harry’ego ostrożnie na schodkach, wyjął z płaszcza list, wsunął go między koce, po czym wrócił. Wszyscy troje stali przez równą minutę, patrząc na zawiniątko; ramiona Hagrida dygotały, profesor McGonagall mrugała zawzięcie, a ogniki, które zwykle jarzyły się w oczach Dumbledore’a, przygasły.

\- No cóż - powiedział w końcu Dumbledore - to by było na tyle. Nie ma co tutaj sterczeć. Trzeba gdzieś iść i przyłączyć się do świętowania.

\- Taaa - odezwał się Hagrid stłumionym głosem. - Chiba wezmę i oddam motor Syriuszowi. Dobranoc, pani psor... dobranoc, panie psorze.

Otarłszy oczy rękawem kurtki, Hagrid wskoczył na motocykl i kopnął w pedał zapłonu. Silnik zaryczał i po chwili wehikuł wzniósł się w powietrze i zniknął w ciemnościach nocy.

\- Mam nadzieję, że wkrótce się zobaczymy, profesor McGonagall - powiedział Dumbledore, chyląc przed nią głowę.

Profesor McGonagall wydmuchała hałaśliwie nos. Dumbledore odwrócił się i pomaszerował ulicą. Na rogu przystanął i wyjął wygaszacz. Tym razem pstryknął nim tylko raz i natychmiast dwanaście świetlistych rac pomknęło ku swoim latarniom, tak że na Privet Drive zrobiło się nagle pomarańczowo. W tym samym momencie zobaczył burego kota, znikającego właśnie za rogiem na drugim końcu uliczki. Dostrzegł też tobołek na schodkach przed drzwiami numeru czwartego.

\- Powodzenia, Harry - mruknął pod nosem, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł, szumiąc połami płaszcza.

Lekki wiaterek zatrzepotał listkami równo przyciętego żywopłotu przy Privet Drive. Uśpiona, schludna uliczka nie kojarzyła się ani na trochę z miejscem, w którym mogłyby się dziać tak zdumiewające rzeczy. Harry Potter przewrócił się na bok wewnątrz tobołka, ale nawet nie otworzył oczu. Mała rączka zacisnęła się na liście i spał dalej, nie wiedząc, że jest kimś niezwykłym, nie wiedząc, że jest sławny, nie wiedząc, że za kilka godzin zostanie obudzony wrzaskiem pani Dursley, otwierającej drzwi, by zabrać butelki z mlekiem, ani tego, że przez następne kilka tygodni będzie szturchany i szczypany przez swojego kuzyna Dudleya... Nie mógł wiedzieć, że w tym samym momencie różni ludzie, spotykający się potajemnie w różnych miejscach kraju, wznosili szklanki i mówili przytłumionym głosem:

\- Za Harry’ego Pottera... za chłopca, który przeżył!

**Author's Note:**

> Opowiadanie będzie zawierało siedem części. Będzie to zupełnie nowa odsłona historii o Harrym Potterze. Mamy nadzieję, że się spodoba. Prolog pochodzi z książki J.K. Rowling "Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny". Następne rozdziały są już pisane w całości przez nas.


End file.
